


Punishment

by Kamui0915



Series: Hatake's Pet [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui0915/pseuds/Kamui0915
Summary: Today Obito will learn not to make his master mad.Part 5 of the series w/ prompt "Punishment"[Please read the tags before reading]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Hatake's Pet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333570
Comments: 37
Kudos: 132





	Punishment

_"See? This collar suits you a lot."_

_They were in a car now, waiting for the driver to come. Kakashi told his driver to buy something before taking them to the office._

_Obito could see Kakashi's name on that collar in the glass, as if it showed that he belonged to this silver haired man only._

_"I told you I wanted to go by myself."_

_"Shush, I don't want to hear that."_

_Kakashi grabbed Obito's chin from behind to make the Uchiha keep seeing the glass. "You should see how cute you are with this collar."_

_Obito gasped when he felt a hand squeezed around his crotch. "Master!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"N-Not hereーAahh! Aaaah!" The black haired man moaned louder to feel that squeeze getting harder._

_"What? But I see you spreading your legs more. Does it mean you want me to continue?"_

_"I'm… notーNgghh!" Obito bit his lips, his pants felt tight already, and Kakashi didn't stop at all. He played with the bulge._

_"Do you know why I love teasing you a lot? Because your aroused face is so lewd."_

_Obito panted, he could see his face in the glass with blush all over. The Uchiha moaned again as he felt his master rubbing his nipples through his shirt. "Aahh… N-No…"_

_"They easily get hard just by a little touch." Kakashi smirked to feel those nipples hardening and poking his fingers, and he pinched one of them._

_"A-Aahh!!" Obito jolted. "S-Stop, you will make me cum." He felt his own cock twitching in his pants._

_"Cum then." Kakashi unzipped the pants and let Obito's hard cock out while massaging it._

_"A-Aaah! Aaah! Aaahh!!" The way his master squeezed and pumped his cock while pinching his nipple made Obito couldn't stop moaning. "Y-Your driver… Your driver will come, stop..."_

_"Mmm, you keep looking for an excuse when you are actually enjoying this?" Kakashi sank his face on Obito's neck, sucking on the skin._

_"Aaah! Aaah!" Obito bit his lips, he couldn't bear this anymore. "C-Cum… I'm cumming! Aaaah!!"_

_The white liquid stained the seat soon._

_"I-It's dirty now." Obito said._

_"We have tissues here. Come to my room later."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm not letting you go before I fuck you."_

Obito sighed as he remembered that while walking to the bathroom with a plastic bag in his hand, containing another work outfit. His current clothes were dirty because of the activities he did with Kakashi in the room, and it was so embarrassing. His master fucked him in front of the laptop with the camera on.

_"Aaahh!! Aaaah!! Stop, turn off the camera. Aaahh!!" Obito jolted several times on Kakashi's lap while being fucked with his legs spreading wide._

_"Look at your face. You don't want to be fucked in the office, but you're showing me that kind of needy face? What should I do about that?"_

_"Ngghh!! Aaahh!! Master! Master!" Obito bit his lips. Everytime they did it in the office, he was always worried about them being caught. Obito always tried to lower his voice, and it was hard._

_"Yes, keep chanting my name, slave."_

_Obito could see how lewd his current condition was on the laptop. His clothes were messy as well, and his cock was hard with precum on the tip._

_"Aaahh!! Aaahh!! Nggh, aahhh!!"_

_"Let's cum together."_

_"Aaahh!! Master!!"_

Obito walked into one of the toilets and locked the door. He sighed, no matter how many times he told Kakashi not to have sex in the office, his master would never listen. 

The Uchiha came out of the toilet after a while, he was done changing his clothes, but then he saw three guys already standing in front of him, who were his colleagues.

"Do you need something, guys?"

The Uchiha gasped when one of them pulled his collar and threw him against the wall.

"We saw this under your desk."

Obito was surprised to see the collar that he wore before in their hand. He hid it under his desk. "Give it back." Obito tried to reach it.

But they pushed him back to the wall. "Oh, does it mean you admit that you are his slut? We heard rumors that you use your body to seduce our boss just to get a high salary. Then, why don't you play with us, too?"

Obito tried to rebel when the two of them grabbed his hands and held them tightly, while the other one tried to unbutton his shirt.

"No, stop! I don't want to!" The Uchiha fell on the floor with those three men on top of him.

"You can be his slut, so why can't you be our slut, too?"

"What a dirty whore. I see hickeys on your neck. Did you just use your man-pussy again?"

"His pussy must be really good."

"Stop! Please!" Obito almost sobs to hear those dirty words that they threw to him. He felt like trash.

Two of his buttons had broken, and it was so disgusting to feel their hands stroking his thighs or chest, or tummy, he could feel those hands move around his body.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!"

All of them stopped when they heard that loud voice. They were familiar with the voice. It was their boss.

"B-Boss?" Three of them stood, so did Obito behind them. "We… We… We just…"

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Y-Yes!" The three colleagues left the bathroom quickly, leaving Obito with Kakashi only.

"What were you doing with them?"

Obito quickly fixed the rest of his shirt buttons, but Kakashi stopped his hands before fixing his pants and held them against the wall above his head. "Ugh!" Obito groaned in pain.

"I asked you what were you doing with them?!''

"Kakashi-sanー''

Kakashi grabbed Obito's chin. "Call me what?''

"M-Master...''

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Tch, I'll punish you.''

"W-Wait, Masterー'' Obito groaned as Kakashi pulled him to the toilet, his grip was so strong and made Obito wince. The Uchiha was surprised when his back hit the door as Kakashi tried to unbutton his shirt by force. Obito held those hands to stop them. "Master, not here, please listen to meー''

"Listen to you? You didn't even listen to me when I told you to come back in ten minutes, so why do I have to listen to you?''

Obito couldn't answer and his eyes widened when Kakashi roughly kissed his lips all of a sudden. Obito closed his eyes and squeezed Kakashi's suit tightly as their kiss was getting more intense.

"MnnhhーMasterーNgghh.''

Obito couldn't speak. His master didn't even give him a chance. The Uchiha could feel Kakashi's tongue playing in his mouth, tasting the whole inside. The kiss felt so wet. Kakashi himself held Obito's waist and head to lock their bodies and lips together.

"Aaah… No, Master… Someone might come.''

Obito moaned as Kakashi started sucking on his neck and left some marks. During their kiss, Kakashi finally managed to unbutton Obito's shirt and pulled it down to expose Obito's shoulders. Now he nibbled on that shoulder as he put his leg on Obito's crotch, rubbing the Uchiha's cock.

"A-AaahーMaster, stopーNgghh.''

Obito was surprised when Kakashi turned him around, pinning him against the wall and grabbing his pants to pull it down. "No, wait, wait, please not here.'' Obito tried hard to turn his body around.

"Tch, don't stop me!'' Kakashi turned Obito's body to face him, and Obito quickly put his arm between their bodies to stop Kakashi's move. "No, please don't. You can do anything to me at home, just not here.'' Obito was really worried about them being caught.

Kakashi was silent. Who knew Obito's words would bring disaster to him.

**=-=-=**

"Mmhh… Mmhh...'' 

Obito was sitting on a chair, couldn't say a word and couldn't move freely either. His mouth was shut with a mouth gag that connected behind his head with a strap, and a small ball between his lips preventing him from closing his mouth.

His eyes were blindfolded. His hands were tied above his head, and the ropes were connected to all around his body; his neck, chest, arms, legs and stomach with many knots. His legs rested on the armrests, spreading widely, showing his dick and twitching hole without any barriers.

Once in a while, Obito could feel a flash appear in front of him. What was his master doing?

"Obito.'' The Uchiha felt a hand touch his chin, lifting it up. "Do you know what this is? It's called bondage. Shibari bondage.'' Kakashi smirked. "I didn't know you were very sexy being tied up like this, I should have done this sooner. Now, will you tell me about what happened in the office?''

"Mnnhh… Ngghhh…''

"I don't understand what you said.'' Kakashi chuckled. "Right, better I take the ball off.'' Kakashi moved his hand to Obito's mouth and took off the ball in the middle of the gag, but not the strap. "Besides, I can't hear your shameless moans clearly by putting this.''

Obito quickly took oxygen as much as he could as the ball was gone. God, it was much easier to breathe without that thing in his mouth. He had been sitting here for three hours with his master playing with his body.

"Please believe me. Nothing happened. They didn't do anything to me.''

Kakashi was silent. He crouched on the floor and touched Obito's hole with his finger, teasing around the ring with a circle move. Obito bit his lips feeling the sensation, it was kind of torturing him. "So, if that is your answer when I'm around, then what would be your answer if I don't come?''

"A-Aaahh!!!'' Obito was surprised as he felt two fingers invade his hole without preparation.

"Would you let them to fuck this slutty hole of yours?'' Kakashi continued his words.

Obito quickly shook his head. "N-NoーAaahh!!'' He moaned again as Kakashi added another finger, deep and rough. "Masterーaaahh!!ーplease believe me!"

Obito didn't know what to say anymore. Honestly, they did touch him, but just a bit, and his clothes were still on. Glad Kakashi came at the right time and stopped them.

"Aaah!! Nghhh!! Master! Aaaah!!''

The Uchiha continued moaning as those fingers moved inside him, fucking his prostate hard.

"Your asshole eagerly sucks my fingers in. What a needy hole. You even get excited just by a little touch. That's how slutty you are."

Obito could only moan due to the rough thrusts in his tight hole. "Ngghh! Aaahh! Enough, Master, please! It hurts!" Blush covered Obito's face along with his cock that started standing.

"Loving to be fucked that much, huh? I just used my fingers and you turned a mess like this already? Pathetic slut."

Obito's breath was getting heavier. He didn't understand why. Was he turned on by those dirty words alone?

Kakashi enjoyed the view. The view of Obito growing hard like a bitch in heat by his touch. "I see, so you like it when your ass is filled by something.'' He took out his fingers and a groan left Obito's lips. "Let's use something bigger.''

The silver haired man pushed another thing into the Uchiha's hole. "Aaaah!! Master!!'' Obito bit his lips as he felt something spread his hole inch by inch. "W-What is that?''

"Vibrator, dildo, or just say a fake dick?'' Kakashi answered calmly, he turned on the toy making Obito jolt. 

"N-Ngghh!"

Without wasting time, Kakashi moved his hand fast, fucking the Uchiha with that vibrator.

"Ohhh!! Aaahh!! Aaaah!! Aaaah!!'' Obito moaned louder as the toy hit his prostate hard over and over. Cum started dripping down his cock. "Master, aahh!! Aaahh!!"

"Enjoying this so much, Obito? You're already going to cum? Pathetic.'' Kakashi kept pushing in and out the toy of Obito's hole, harder, faster, and deeper, making the cum come out more and more of the Uchiha's cock.

Satisfying with what he did, Kakashi stopped his move and pushed the toy deeper, leaving it inside Obito's hole with only one inch left in the outside and still turned it on.

Kakashi then trailed up Obito's body with his hands and his fingers reached the Uchiha's nipples, playing with them. 

"Mnhh… Nghh…'' Obito bit his lips as he felt Kakashi rubbing his two nipples, it was so good, he could feel that his nipples grew hard under his master's fingers. "Aaahh!''

"Oh, they are hard already.''

The silver haired man took another dildo and a collar from the box. He turned the dildo on to play around the Uchiha's body. Obito felt tickling as the toy moved around his skin.

That dildo moved in his stomach, teasing his navel, and slowly went up to the chest. Obito jolted and arched his back. "Aaahh! Mnhh, Master, Ngghh, not there!'' He moaned as the dildo grinded on his nipple.

"Why? I know you like it a lot.'' Kakashi moved the dildo to grind on the other nipple.

"Aaahh! No! Mnghh!'' Obito bit his lips.

Kakashi could see Obito's cock kept dripping with cum and it made an amusement smile stay on his lips. "Look, you keep cumming like that, even your cum is messing the chair and dripping to the floor.''

The silver haired man put on the collar he took before on the Uchiha's neck. That collar connected with nipple clamps and Kakashi crossed them to pinch Obito's nipples, making the Uchiha jolt again.

"Now, it's time to take this off.'' Kakashi took off the blindfold and let Obito see the light. The Uchiha was surprised to see there was a camera in front of him. Did his master record them all the time?

Kakashi then walked away to sit beside the camera. "Enjoy yourself, Obito.'' He smiled as he turned the dildo to vibrate at the highest level inside the Uchiha's ass.

Obito's eyes widened. "Aaahh!! A-Aahh! AAHHH!!" He shot another cum in no time. The black haired man panted. The blush on his face was getting redder, he couldn't bear this. He couldn't move freely either.

"Oh, how many times have you cummed since we started? Five times?'' Kakashi enjoyed the view from his chair, his slave looked so lewd and he loved it.

Obito didn't answer. What should he do? If the toy kept grinding his prostate like this, he would surely cum and cum again. Obito could even see the toy stuck in his ass with his cock that was full of cum, wet and sticky.

The Uchiha bit his lips again after few minutes passed as he felt another cum gather on the tip of his cock. "NgghhーAAAH!!'' He finally shot his cum out.

"Oh, you look so desperate, so cute. That’s what I want to see on your face right now.''

"Master, please...''

"Ssshh, your password is invalid now.'' Kakashi said while touching Obito's lips. "Now take this.''

"Mnnhhー!!'' Obito was surprised when Kakashi shoved another dildo into his mouth, the dildo was on already and currently grinding inside his mouth, making the saliva fell down his chin. "Mnghh, ngghh~''

Kakashi smirked. "How does it feel to have dicks inside all your holes? Nice, right? I can see you're enjoying it from your slutty face.'' The silver haired man stood behind the chair, tilting the Uchiha's chin up to make him see the camera. "Hey, let me introduce you, this is my whore, his name is Uchiha Obito. Isn't he so lewd?''

Obito didn't say anything as he kept moaning in pleasure because of all the stimulations, he couldn't lie that this felt good at the same time, but he didn't know anymore how messy his current condition, with his legs spreading wide, the ropes and knots all around his body, the dildo that stuck in his ass, the nipple clamps on his chest, the collar on his neck, and another dildo in his mouth, grinding like crazy.

Obito felt his chin was really wet with saliva that kept falling down because of the dildo in his mouth. His cock was the same, Obito could feel he cum a lot already, both of his cock and ass were sticky along with the chair.

Kakashi took away the dildo in his slave's mouth. "Ok enough.'' Obito gasped when Kakashi grabbed his cock with his thumb covering the tip.

"M-Master, please, I'm not done yet.''

"Did I say you could cum? No, I just said enjoy yourself, but not with cumming.'' Kakashi took something from his pocket and put it on Obito's cock causing the Uchiha to jolt. "Do you know what is this?''

"N-No.'' Obito bit his lips. All he knew was that thing made him even harder to cum.

"It's a cock ring. Now you can't cum anymore until I say so.''

Kakashi cut the ropes that held Obito's hands above his head, also the ones that held Obito's legs on the armrests. Then he held the strap that connected to the Uchiha's collar.

"Stand on your knees and hands.''

Obito didn't dare to ask or even let his voice out, he just obeyed his master and ended up on the floor with his knees and hands, with the silver haired man holding the strap of his collar and pulling him to walk around the house.

Obito bit his lips as he followed Kakashi, the ropes and knots on his balls felt uncomfortable when he moved, and the dildo inside his ass pushing him closer to his climax even more, it kept vibrating, but he couldn't cum since the cock ring wrapped tightly around his cock, and it felt painful. 

"Bark, pet.''

"H-Huh?''

"I said BARK!''

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Kakashi smirked. "Good pet.'' They arrived at the kitchen soon. "You can stand on your legs now. I'll wait in the room, come to me in two minutes.''

What…? Does it mean his master wanted him to walk with the dildo in his ass? He didn't take all the toys from his body. Obito saw the silver haired man walking away already. He stood on his legs slowly, this was really hard, especially with these ropes and knots all around his body.

Obito hissed as he started walking, the combination of the dildo stretching his hole and the cock ring in the front made him couldn't walk properly.

"Mnhh, ngghh.''

Once in a while, the Uchiha let out a soft-needy moan. He finally arrived at the room and saw Kakashi sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Come.''

Obito walked over and he choked when Kakashi pulled the strap of his collar hard to make him sit.

"N-Ngghh!!'' The black haired man moaned as the toy was pushed deeper into his ass when it hit the floor.

"Oh? Why did you moan? Are you so excited being fucked by that toy?'' 

Obito didn't answer and just bit his lips with little tears in his eyes. He was scared ever since this silver haired man tied his body with these ropes, worrying about what his master would do to him. He had never seen his master as angry as now.

Kakashi touched Obito's chin and raised it up. "What a pretty slut. You look desperate, so cute. Now, open your mouth to get your reward.''

The feeling of anxiety came to him, he had never been in such a situation before, but Obito still obeyed his master and opened his mouth. "Mnnhhー!!'' And he was surprised when Kakashi shoved his cock.

"Your mouth looks even better with my cock in it, and you look even prettier when you suck my cock. You know what to do, right?''

Obito nodded and started moving his tongue to lick around his master's cock while sucking it, and bobbing his head up and down pumping it with his mouth.

"Ahh… Yes, keep going, Obito...''

Kakashi held Obito's head and moved faster to fuck his throat. Obito choked several times and drool fell down his chin.

"Mnnhh!! Ngghh!! Nnnhh!!''

Muffled moans echoed in the room.

Kakashi smirked. "I want to cover your slutty face with cum.'' He kept fucking the Uchiha's throat hard till he felt his cum was about to burst. "Enough.'' Kakashi pulled Obito's head by the hair and shot his cum on the Uchiha's face. "Fuck!''

Obito coughed several times as Kakashi pulled his cock out, and tried to calm down his breath, his throat hurt.

Kakashi grabbed Obito's chin while smirking. "See? You look adorable covered in my cum.''

Obito yelped when Kakashi grabbed the ropes on his back and threw him to the bed. "Ughh!!'' He groaned as his master tied his hands above his head tightly, using the ropes that connected to the bed.

The silver haired man then changed the style of the bondage; he folded Obito's legs and tied them up near the knees to keep the Uchiha’s legs spreading wide, showing his hole with the dildo.

Kakashi pulled the toy out and Obito groaned in the process. “Oh, your hole is so red. Did your hole enjoy eating the dildo so much?” He smirked. “Now, for the main course.”

Obito bit his lips as he felt something hard touch his hole. “Aahh… AAAHHH!!!” The black haired man arched his back and moaned loud as his master suddenly pushed his cock deep without preparation.

“Aaah!! Aahh!! Master!! Aahh!!” Obito continued moaning when Kakashi started fucking him hard, even until the bed creaked and his body jolted several times. “Aaah!! Aaahh!! Too deep, Master!!”

“Oh, I know you can take it all, slut. You feel how deep it is? I want to hear you scream!”

“Aaah!! Aaah!! Nghh!!” Soft sobs came out of the Uchiha’s lips. “Aaah!! Please, please, Master, I can’t take this!”

“I don’t care if you can’t. You will take it.”

Obito didn’t say anything and just kept moaning loud with tears in his eyes. His moans echoed around the room. He didn’t know his master could be this scary when he was mad.

“You’re all mine, pet. You hear that?”

“Y-Yes.” His ass hurt being fucked hard non-stop like this, especially after the white haired man shoved his cock without preparation, and his hole had been abused by the toy before.

“Only me can see you like this. This tight ass belongs to me. Got it?”

“Y-Yes!” Obito answered every question carefully. He didn’t want to be abused more than this. He was just too scared.

“Tell me, who do you belong to?”

“Y-You! Only you! Only you who can touch me and fuck me! Only you can cover me and fill me up with cum!”

“Good boy.” Kakashi stroked Obito’s hair and pulled out for a while. “This is your reward.” He turned the Uchiha’s body around to make him lie on his chest and stomach.

The sound of slap echoed in the room. "Aaahh!!" The Uchiha moaned when he felt a hard slap on his ass. “Master…”

“Remember the day I told you I wanted to spank your ass? This is what you call spanking.” Kakashi gave another rough slap on Obito’s ass.

“Aaahh!!” Obito’s body jolted.

The silver haired man continued spanking the Uchiha at that pace.

“Aaah!! Aaah!! Aaahh, Master!! Nghh!!” Obito bit his lips, every spank sent heat to his groin, making him closer to his climax again. “Let me cum, Master.”

Kakashi just smirked hearing those moans. “No. Your ass looks nice with my red handprints here.”

Obito’s eyes widened as Kakashi shoved his cock back inside without any warning. “Aaah… AAAHH!!!" God, his wrists felt numb too above his head, probably bruises already formed there. Drool fell down Obito’s chin again as Kakashi kept fucking him senseless. “Aaah!! Aaah!! Mnghh!!”

The silver haired man then cut the ropes above the Uchiha’s head and pulled him to sit on his lap, he spread Obito’s legs wide while pumping him still. “Oh, you’re drooling. Am I fucking you that good? I love it when you drool over just the thought of me fucking you.”

Obito didn’t answer, he panted heavily with a blush on his face that was really visible. The pain on his cock was back due to the desire to cum but couldn’t.

Kakashi touched Obito’s chin and turned it to the front, to the mirror to be exact. “Look, what kind of expression you have right now. It’s like a slut who is begging to be fucked more.”

Obito could see how embarrassing his appearance was through his lidded and teary eyes, he was blushing and panting a lot while drooling with Kakashi’s cock inside his ass, and the bondage around his body with a cock ring on his hardening cock.

“Haah… Ahhh… Master, I can’t take this anymore…” Obito said in a weak voice. 

“Begging, like a good little slut.”

“Aaah… Master, please… I’m sorry… I won’t let anyone touch me anymore. Please stop… and let me cum… Please… Please..."

“Will do, my boy.” Kakashi rubbed Obito’s lips before shoving his fingers into his mouth, moving inside and made the drool fall down the Uchiha’s chin even more. “But after a few thrusts of my dick.”

“Aaahh!! Aaahh!! Master, aaahh!!” A little cum dripped down from the tip of his cock as Obito felt another thrust in his ass.

“I wonder how much cum you got in your cock.” Kakashi smirked. “It’s like crying to be released.”

"I can't anymoreーAaahh!!!"

"Ah, it's so nice to see you frustrated, depressed, just because of our sex."

"Ngghh! Master, please, it's painful."

"Beg more, slut."

"Please! Please! I beg you so much, let me cum! Please! Please!!!"

They stayed in that position for twenty minutes long before finally Kakashi shot his cum in Obito’s ass. “Fuck!!” The Uchiha shivered on his lap to feel that cum filling his ass up.

Kakashi finally let Obito cum by taking off the cock ring. That white-thick liquid stained the bed immediately.

"A lot, huh? How many times did you cum during our sex? Ten times?"

Obito didn't answer and just panted heavily, he could hear Kakashi laughing behind. 

The silver haired man pulled out his cock. "You did a great job today." He could see his cum flowing out of the Uchiha's hole, down the legs.

"Let's sleep? I'll help you clean yourself tomorrow."

"Y-Yes, Master." His body still shivered against his master's body.

The bondage loosened a bit, a warm blanket covered his body. The only thing Obito could do was close his eyes, but one thing he knew for sure; don't upset his master ever again.

**DEBT 5 - END**

**Author's Note:**

> Master is sick, and it's time for Obito to take care of him.  
> Next Debt : Nurse  
> I'll be softer to Obito next time. :>
> 
> I've been waiting to write this chapter lol, actually I still have more to write for this chapter, but I guess I'll save it for later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017852) by [YuYu16 (PlumBlueFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumBlueFlower/pseuds/YuYu16)




End file.
